Chucky's Return
by TheLoveOfHate
Summary: It's been 50 years since Glen had killed his father. Tiff gave up her career as an actress and gave in to her true nature with the help of her daughter, Glen. The three set off to find him to make their family complete after word of his return spreads. Along the way secrets will come out and blood will spill, lots and lots of blood.


**summary**: _It's been 50 years since Glen had killed his father. Tiff gave up her career as an actress and gave in to her true nature with the help of her daughter, Glen. The three set off to find him to make their family complete after word of his return spreads. Along the way secrets will come out and blood will spill, lots and lots of blood. Beware, there isn't any doctor that can handle a family of Chucky's._

**Chapter One: Chucky's Return**

It rained over the abandoned house, seemingly drowning it the same way Tiff's career seemed to. She was a star, paparazzi sold her pictures for thousands of dollars. She had literally everything she could want. A beautiful big house, two gorgeous kids set to do great things in life. Glen and Glenda. Beautiful. Everything she could ever ask for. But what good is it if she had to throw it all away because she wouldn't age! Her children grew before her very eyes and she expected to do the same, but did she? No! She's doomed, cursed for all eternity! No hell for her to go to and honestly she was beginning to think hell was a better alternative than this. She could have stayed in the light but people would start asking questions and how was she going to answer them? What made this all worse was her little . . . problem was getting worse. At first it was little slips here and there that she could live with, but then it became a full-blown relapse. It went from "Oops! Just a little slip." to "Glenda, baby, you have to twist and then pull it out. Oh, Glen, be a darling and help us clean, please."

What topped it all was she wasn't regretting it one bit, in fact what she regretted was leaving Chucky. You could get away with a little more as a doll. You have records as a real human. You could be tracked by your fingerprints, your DNA. It wasn't that complicated as a doll. Maybe she should have listened to Chucky, being human isn't all that great. How would she break this to him when he came back? _If_ he came back. No, that's ridiculous, he _always_ comes back.

"Mum, do you think things would change if dad were here?" Tiff turned from her spot in the window to look at her red-headed son. "Maybe," She said after giving some thought to it, "Maybe not, why do you ask?" She watched as her son pulled a crumbled up piece of newspaper from his pocket. Boy, did he grow into his looks. "Killings have begun again. At the scene of the crimes, there were reports of a redheaded, disfigured-looking doll. Mum, I think dad's back." Glen's excited voice attracted his sister's attention. She was never too far behind. She too was as attractive as her brother. Over the course of fifty years she had learned to tame her wild, fiery hair and discovered what a bit of makeup can do to a woman. "Are you sure you're reading that correctly? Give me that." As stealthy as a cat, she snatched the crumpled paper from her brother's hand. "So it's true?" Tiff asked, rising slowly from her seat. "He's finally back?" She stared at Glenda hopeful, her chest rapidly rising and falling. "I guess so." Glenda shrugged and shoved the paper back at her brother. He took it, glaring at her. She only smirked in return. Her cunning smirk could make men literally drop at her feet. Too bad it never worked for her brother maybe that was why she wanted him so bad.

What she felt for her brother was more than just your average sibling feel. She lusted for him, for his goody appeal, his ability to smile a genuine kind smile. She wanted him and she knew he wanted her back. So what if they were siblings? This family wasn't a normal family to begin with. They killed people as a hobby. Her last birthday present was a trip to some family's house so she could kill them all herself, therefore it was okay for her to want her brother the way she did. She made sure to sway her hips extra as she walked away knowing he'd be watching her, she could feel his eyes roaming her from behind.

Too bad it was all in her head.

Glen couldn't give a care about his sisters swaying hips. He rolled his eyes as she walked away and turned back to his mother. She was staring out the window quietly laughing to herself. He watched her for a moment deciding what to say to her next. "Tell me where. We have to go find him. I need to tell him . . ." She paused to add suspense, to make her son hang at the edge of her words, anticipating what she would say next. It didn't really work, she was just dramatic. His suspense in her eyes was really just a patient wait for her to finish. She spun around, holding her chest and breathing deeply. "I have to tell him that I want him back!" Glen wasn't expecting this. He assumed that after his attempt to kill her that she'd be angry at him, yet here she was all excited to get her husband back. Glen looked at his mother, his face full of surprise, and he thought to himself, _she is __completely__ mad_.

**A/N: ** I just watched 'Bride of Chucky' and 'Seed of Chucky' back to back and I thought to myself "_What if Chucky comes back and they all got the chance to become one big psycho family?_" This is for my own personal enjoyment, honestly, so I'll promise nothing and expect nothing. Though, if you are reading this, then I hope you enjoyed it.

-TheLoveOfhate


End file.
